Beth
Beth is a mean popular girl in the Polly Pocket toy franchise. As the second most popular girl in school, she is Polly's nemesis and is willing to do anything to steal her fame. Some attributes: ' First *Evil Second *Thief Third *Defeating and destroying Polly pocket and her watch Fourth *Taking Polly's watch Fith *Defeating Polly Sixth *Stopping Polly Personality Beth is a conceited and shallow cheerleader. She is also very arrogant. She is very jealous of Polly and is willing to sabotage her and her friends in any way possible. In fact, she's so jealous of Polly that she can't see any reason why she and her friends can't get the opportunities Polly gets. For example, in "Polly Pocket: Lunar Eclipse", she is jealous that Polly's band is playing at the school dance and asks why she and her friends can't do it despite knowing that they have no band. Her two best friends are just as mean as she is, but she can also be mean to theme Appearance Beth has long two-toned brown hair and green eyes. She typically wears anything green and short skirts. Unlike the other characters in the series, Beth and her friends are the only ones not included in the doll franchise as they were only for the TV shows and movies. Movies Lunar Eclipsehttps://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Beth_(Polly_Pocket)?action=edit&section=2 For a science project, Beth learns that if Lila doesn't get a good grade, she'd be grounded and forbidden to play at the upcoming dance, which would prevent Polly's whole band from playing at the dance. Beth lets Lila borrow her camera and lies that she put a new roll of film in it when the film really has pictures from a family picnic. At first, Beth and her friends are pleased only for Polly and her friends to come up with a plan to fix it. Cool At The Pocket Plaza Beth and her friends overhear Polly and her friends talk about the Pocket Plaza and that they'll be performing live on TV, increasing Beth's jealousy because it'll make Polly even more popular. She tries again to humiliate Polly and her band in the show at the hotel. At first, she mistakes Polly's cousin Pia for Polly herself until she learns that the cousins have been pretending to be each other. They pretend to be interested in Polly's band and have Miss Throckmorton overhear Pia's name. Miss Throckmorton then locks up Polly (mistaking her for Pia) in her hotel room, forcing Pia to go give out the speech instead. When Polly makes it back in time for her band, a defeated Beth craves vengeance. PollyWorld After discovering that Polly received from her father an entire amusement park with her name, Beth is jealous of Polly, and she's also furious that Polly's presence will ruin her chances of becoming the most popular girl in school. She teams up with Tori, Evie, Karl and Lark (the latter two are exchange students who were manipulated by Beth to respect she) enter the Pollyworld contest in an attempt to win the grand prize, but Beth is obsessed with taking all the focus and attention on ambition to beat Polly and become more famous than her at the end of the contest. Beth only becomes a bigger threat when she gets the help Polly's future stepmother Lorelei manipulating Mr. Pocket convincing the user to expel Polly of his mansion making she abandon her friends forever. However, when Lorelei fails to keep her part of the deal, Beth takes her into the sound booth and accidentally turns on the microphone, she threatens to tell John that Lorelei wanted to get rid of Polly and ship her to boarding school. When John confronts Lorelei for lying to him, Beth enjoys being on the big screen. When Lorelei goes after John once he calls off their engagement, Beth tries to take advantage of her appearance on the screen to show off her cheerleader skills only to trip on some wires, causing the audience to laugh at her. In the end, Beth is upset that Polly isn't going to boarding school and realizes that telling John about Lorelei's plot would've saved Polly from doing so anyway. Quotes - *Why can't "Roll Like That" film at Bethworld? *I always knew I look good supersized. *No shocker here. *I'll get her one of these days. You can bet on it. *I'll get you next time, Polly Pocket, just you wait. *This is the last time you get everything you want Polly Pocket. Next time and there will be the next time, you're going down hard. One and two and three and four and five, I'm the one who will survive. When all the rest admit defeat, What? What? What Happened? Have are Polly's Stackable! What World for Polly, Lea, Rick, Lila, Crissy, & Shani! for the World!| Gallery Beth the winner.png Beth and Lorelei.png Beth's Daydream.png|Beth's daydream of her being famous. Beth on a moose.png Beth I always knew I'd look good supersized.png Beth first Polly Pocket movie.png|Beth in the first Polly Pocket movie. Everyone at the front.png Drawing.png|Beth and her friends hear Pia's horrible singing, thinking that she is polly hqdefault.jpg MV5BZDViZThmYzMtMjA3YS00NWNkLTk5ODYtYzUxMmJmYzdjZTUwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjk2Njg1Njk@._V1_.jpg Bethandfriends.jpg|Beth and her friends read Pia's passport, thinking that she is Polly living a lie. Polly-Pocket-2-Cool-at-the-Pocket-Plaza.jpg Polly Pocket_ 2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza __ Part 2_3-screenshot (1).png Polly Pocket_ 2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza __ Part 2_3-screenshot.png|'Goof: Beth's eyes are brown when they should be green Category:Characters